


Snippets of Jensen's Life

by Radioabsurd



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, And im still awake, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BDSM, Bottom Jensen, But also, Choking Undertones, Cockles, Dom Jensen, Dom Misha, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gotta go sleep, Harry met Sally - Freeform, Hints of different panels, Hints of subspace, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Its 4 in the morning, M/M, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Snippets, Sub Jensen, Sub Misha, Supernatural Convention, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tired Writer, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd
Summary: (Always wanted to be able to write this)WHAT THE TIN SAYS{ =))))))))) }(Why am I such a weirdo?)☆COMPLETED☆





	Snippets of Jensen's Life

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK IS UN'BETA'D SO ANY TYPOS AND OR MISTAKES ARE MINE. (I AM ALSO, AS THE TAGS SAY, SLEEP DEPRIVED) 
> 
> ENJOYY!!

The first time Jensen tells Misha to shut up on stage, he's surprised it even came out of his mouth. They had just started their unconventional relationship with Dani and Vicki giving them the go-ahead. 

What surprised Jensen even more than telling his boyfriend to shut up is Misha's reaction. 

Misha actually shuts up, but not without narrowing his eyes at Jensen and raising his eyebrow in the way that makes Jensen start to sweat and causes his mouth to dry. 

After all the photo sessions, signing sessions, and panels are over, Jensen meets Misha in his hotel room, already half-hard in his jeans.

All Jensen remembers is blue blue blue and the feeling of soaring. 

~~ 

It's become sort of a thing between them now. Jensen will "challenge" Misha on stage by taking him by surprise and making him come up with things on the spot (Jensen still remembers the way his make-up team had to put layers and layers of makeup on his sore throat to cover the red handprint and the way he couldn't sit in anything without feeling ironically sore after he teased Misha with a "Are you sore at all?" at one of the Jus In Bello Panels). 

~~ 

After Misha figured out what Jensen was doing (which was a given of course as he wasn't exactly subtle), he started teasing him. 

If Jensen was having a solo panel, Misha was right there at the front of the question line, crashing his panel with a stupid smirk on his face and an accent from a country called "IndiaRussia". 

Jensen wasn't sure when Misha's accents were going to stop making him bursting into unexplainable laughter or stop causing him to have a half-hard erection. 

~~ 

"Harry met Sally." Misha says with a smirk. 

The crowd laughs, probably already thinking about the day Misha pretended to orgasm on stage or, to Jensen, the day Misha and Him decided to get together. 

"I'll have what he's having." 

Jensen's face does something weird and before he knows it they're in Misha's hotel room with Misha sitting up on the headboard. 

"You want to come? Work for it."

Blue flashes in his eyes as he flies.

~~ 

"Are you sure about that?" Misha asks, that look in his eye that makes Jensen want to get on his knees. 

"No." He replies instantly before turning his head back to the audience.

When he goes to talk to Daniela, he cracks a pun. 

"Hold your...horses." 

Misha shows him just how well he can ride a horse in Jensen's hotel room with Dani watching from Misha's phone. 

When he comes to after blacking out, he sees Misha talking and laughing with his wife on the bed beside him.

He looks down at himself to see his body clean. When he looks to the side he sees a water bottle with a bowl of grapes. 

Misha sees him looking around and smiles at him. He runs his hands through Jensen's hair and feeds him the grapes. 

He pulls Jensen into a sitting position before 'feeding him the water. 

"Good boy." 

Blue blue blue and darkness.

~~ 

Jensen watches the panel with Jared and Misha on YouTube. 

"It would have Misha and Jensen and Not Sam-" 

"It would be called "The Milk Run." 

"And there's alot of BDSM." 

Jensen shuts off his laptop. 

If only Jared knew.

~~

He's drunk and he wants Misha's attention and why won't Misha give him any attention? And why is it so hot up on stage and wow, Misha looks so beautiful in this light and maybe he should take a picture and send it to Dani and wow, maybe he needs to bring Dani up here and take a picture of both of them!

When Nesnej sees Misha's eyebrow raise, his attention is officially down the drain.

"Pick a leg." 

Later that day, Jensen picks up his phone and answers the incoming call. 

Dani snickers before saying, "You are so banned from drinking 'Apple Juice'." 

"Dammit." 

~~ 

He talks to Dani and Vicki sometimes about wanting to have a dinner with all the kids together. 

"We'll see, Jen." Vicki says with a strange light in her eyes and a loving smile on her face. 

~~ 

Jensen used to think it was weird for Misha to call Danneel just to talk to her or for him to just call Vicki. He doesn't anymore. 

"Ugh, Vicki. What is wrong with our husband?" 

Jensen's eyes widen at the slip up. 

He can practically hear Vicki's shark-like grin. 

"Yes, 'our' husband indeed." 

"Dammit." 

~~

Jensen remembers the first time they all came together. He had Danneel, JJ, Zeppelin, and Arrow while Misha had Vicki, West, and Maison. They were all at Jensen's house with Misha grilling and the kids playing in the pool. Danneel and Vicki were laughing and joking with each other as they caught up with each other and watched out for their kids. 

When it was time to eat the food and all the kids were in their seats and Danneel and Vicki were whispering to each other like the prankers and planners they were, Jensen looked around and smiled at Misha beside him. 

Nothing in the world could defeat this feeling in his heart.


End file.
